Andando Atrás de Você
by Nah
Summary: Uma pequena missão para a Ordem da fenix. Conversas no meio da madrugada e um pouco de juizo, songfic da musica walking after you, foo fighters.


**Título:** Andando Atrás de Você

**Autora:** Nah

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Está fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta:** Li

**Música:** Walking after you, Foo Fighters

* * *

Tonks se deitou na cama. Ficou numa posição meio torta, sua cama estava cheia de coisas, livros, penas de escrever, um amontoado de roupas que deveria ter guardado há dois dias e a capa da invisibilidade de Moody que esqueceu de devolver. O apartamento inteiro estava uma zona há semanas. Seu trabalho no Ministério e na Ordem da Fênix andavam cada vez mais exaustivos. Tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama, o que fez com que as roupas limpas caíssem no chão. Com a cabeça fervilhando a mil, quem se preocupava com roupas? Ainda mais se essa pessoa era a distraída Tonks, que não estava acostumada a ter seus pensamentos dessa maneira, como se fossem borboletas.

Fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em mais nada. Por mais cansada que estivesse não ia conseguir dormir. Na próxima noite estaria fazendo um trabalho especial para a Ordem. Iria ter que investigar uma rua trouxa que diziam ser um lugar de encontro de alguns partidários de Voldemort, e junto com ela iria Remus. Isso a atormentava. Viu o dia amanhecer, trocando assim o dia pela noite, já que de tão cansada que estava so viria a acordar as sete da noite.

_Tonight i'm tangled in my blanket of clouds_

_(Hoje eu estou no meu cobertor de nuvens)_

_Dreaming aloud_

_(Sonhando alto)_

Remus se encontrava em frente à porta do apartamento de Tonks. Olhou o relógio que mostrava que ainda faltavam quinze minutos para as sete. Talvez Tonks já estivesse pronta. Não, o melhor seria ser pontual, nem atrasado nem adiantado. Sentou-se na escada que ficava um pouco mais à frente da porta e esperou os quinze minutos passarem. Foi até a porta e tocou a campanhia, nada de Tonks. Tocou mais duas vezes e nada. Pensou em aparatar, desistiu da idéia. Tonks não seria idiota de não colocar o seu apartamento sob um feitiço anti aparatação. Idiota não, mas seria distraída o suficiente. Decidiu aparatar e não se surpreendeu por se encontrar no apartamento. Teria que alertar Tonks, em tempos de guerra e ela nem se protegia! Preocupava-se com ela, por mais que tentasse se enganar sabia que não conseguiria ficar sem ela por perto.

_Things just won't do without you matter of fact_

_(As coisas não funcionam sem você, de fato)_

_I'm on your back_

_(Estou atrás de você)_

Ele andou até o apartamento notando a bagunça, se perguntando como Tonks conseguia viver naquela zona. Decididamente aquilo era um desastre se comparado com o apartamento muito bem arrumado de Remus. Entrou na primeira porta que havia no corredor, concluindo que era o quarto de Tonks. Ela dormia toda torta, fazendo-o sentir vontade de rir. Ele se controlou e a chamou.

- Tonks. – Se aproximou da cama observando o belo rosto de Tonks. – Nymphadora.

- Oh! Você aqui. – Se mexeu derrubando os livros da cama, que fizeram um barulho agoniante. – Ei, você me chamou de Nymphadora, o que foi que eu já te disse?

- Levante-se logo. Vamos nos atrasar. – Tonks olhou para o relógio do seu lado.

- Putz, dormir tudo isso?

- E acredite ainda está com a cara horrível. – Remus riu, mas parou ao notar Tonks ofendida. – Estava brincando, você não está com a cara horrível.

- Hum. – Tonks levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

Realmente Remus não achava que ela estivesse horrível, pelo contrário. Nunca a tinha visto com os cabelos curtos com aquele corte na metade do pescoço, a cor deles escuros, os olhos estavam meio verde água, bem clarinho, o nariz era pequeno e afilado. Remus parou de pensar essas coisas, saiu do quarto procurando Tonks.

_If you walk out on me_

_(Se você me deixar)_

_I´m walking after you_

_(Eu vou atrás de você)_

Os dois se esbarraram no corredor.

- Onde você foi?

- Lavar o rosto. – Ela continuava sonolenta. – Preciso de um banho, não tomo um desde ontem à tarde.

- Nossa. Eu não consigo dormir sem tomar banho.

- Nem eu, mas estava tão cansada que não houve escolha.

- Sei como é. Posso te esperar na sala? – Remus voltou ao jeito educado e retraído. Ela suspirou desapontada, preferia o jeito descontraído que às vezes surtava nele.

- Claro. – Saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Remus caminhou até a sala e se sentou no que seria um sofá castanho escuro. Sua cabeça martelava tentando descobrir a razão de Tonks ter ficado chateada com a brincadeira. Ainda mais com ele, que quase nunca fazia essas brincadeirinhas. Ela nunca se aborrecia com esse tipo de coisa, até porque ela vivia mudando com seus poderes de metamorfomaga. Olhou para uma foto e viu a mesma Tonks, com os cabelos do mesmo jeito, olhos, nariz, boca. Ops... Aquela era a verdadeira aparência física de Tonks, e ele a ofendera sem querer.

Depois de uns quinze minutos Tonks apareceu na sala. Os cabelos na altura do ombro, azul elétrico, o rosto um pouco mais redondo e os olhos azuis, combinando com o seu cabelo.

- Vamos? – Perguntou não parecendo chateada.

- Sim. Temos que aparatar na rua Vauxhall.

- Certo.

- No três então. Um... dois... três.

Aparataram em uma rua escura em frente a uma livraria.

- A informação que temos é que eles estejam se encontrando numa casa que fica na rua de trás.

- Então, por que não aparatamos logo na outra rua? – Tonks mexia em uma mexa do seu cabelo azul.

- Temos que ser cuidadosos, Tonks.

- Você ta parecendo o Olho-Tonto.

- Por falar em cuidado, você devia colocar seu apartamento com um feitiço anti aparatação.

- Anh, é eu sei. É que me esqueço sempre.

- Pois quando voltarmos dessa missão, eu mesmo coloco o feitiço. – Remus caminhou e ela o seguiu mais atrás, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios finos.

_If you´d accept surrender_

_(Se você aceitasse a rendição)_

_I´ll give up some more_

_(Eu renunciaria mais)_

Remus e Tonks se esconderam ao lado de uma casa oposta a que seria a suposta casa em que se reunião os comensais. Os dois estavam bem próximos e a tensão era percebida por ambos. Nenhum movimento na rua e um silêncio incomodo.

- Tonks! – Chamou Remus baixinho.

- Oi! – Disse próxima ao ouvido dele.

- Quando eu te encontrei dormindo no seu apartamento aquela era a sua verdadeira aparência, não era?

- Hum hum. – Ela respondeu corando de leve, o que não pode ser notado por conta da escuridão.

- Aquilo que eu disse foi brincadeira...

- Tá, você já disse isso.

- ...Eu achei você muito bonita, na verdade.

Dessa vez ela corou com tanta intensidade que Remus podia sentir o calor vindo do rosto dela.

- Eu até prefiro a sua verdadeira aparência.

- Tá.

Tonks não sabia o que dizer, do mesmo modo que não sabia o por que de se sentir muito encabulada na frente de Remus, o que não era normal para ela, já que sempre era espontânea com todos. Talvez fosse o fascínio que tinha pelo jeito intelectual, gentil e calmo de Remus. Aquele jeito a encantava de todas as formas. E toda vez que estava com ele se sentia mais leve do que em relação às outras pessoas. Era contraditória já que se sentia leve e ao mesmo tempo encabulada.

- Garota, o que há com você? Geralmente você fala bastante.

Ele havia chamado-a de garota. Ela não era uma garota, não mesmo.

- Garota, Remus?

- Qual o problema, Tonks?

- Eu não sou uma garota.

- Eu queria te ver como uma garota, é assim que todos lhe vêem apesar de você não ser. É assim que eu tenho que te ver também, mas eu não consigo. – Remus deixou escapar. Não queria ter dito aquilo, na verdade era so para ter pensado, não falado. Devia ter se controlado. Tonks era uma garota sim, e ele não podia olhá-la da maneira que estava fazendo.

_Weren´t you adored?_

_(Você não era adorada)_

_I cannot be without you, matter of fact_

_(Eu não posse ficar sem você, de fato)_

- Não sou tão nova assim e você sabe disso.

- Bom, você não é tão nova assim, mas tem jeito de garota.

- Você só tá piorando as coisas, Remus.

- É eu sei, desculpe.

- Você disse que não me vê como uma garota. Você me vê como?

- Preciso mesmo responder?

- Precisa! – Ela disse firme.

- Olhe, vem vindo alguém. – Remus apontou para o começo da rua. Tonks se aborreceu. Tinha que aparecer alguém bem na hora da resposta?

O homem entrou na casa contrária a que seria a suposta reunião dos Comensais.

- Alarme falso, agora você já pode responder.

- Tonks, é melhor não insistir.

- Eu preciso insistir, Remus, tenho que ter certeza de que não é a resposta que eu tanto quero.

- Eu falei sem pensar, Tonks.

- Anh!

Remus não havia falado sem pensar. Pensava naquilo o tempo todo, não admitia. Não se controlando mais ele pediu.

- Você pode voltar a sua aparência verdadeira?

- Você quer mesmo isso? – Tonks observou Remus levantar os olhos em direção ao céu.

- Quero.

- Mas eu não vou. Você não me respondeu, então por que eu deveria fazer o que você quer?

- Ah! É, foi um pedido idiota. E também seria perigoso você se transformar aqui, é melhor ficar disfarçada.

Aquela proteção mais uma vez. Remus sentia a distância emocional entre os dois. Melhor assim, talvez não. Ficaram ali até a madrugada, nem sinal dos Comensais.

_I'm on your back_

_(Estou atrás de você)_

_I´m on your back_

_(Estou atrás de você)_

- Vamos, Nymp... Tonks. Foi alarme falso. – Remus andou pela rua.

- Remus, você vai para a sua casa?

- Vou.

- Por que?

- Oras Tonks, eu quero descansar e só poderei fazer isso na minha casa.

- Sabe é que... eu ando com insônia esses últimos dias, não tenho conseguido dormir de noite, só de dia.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso? – Remus tinha um ar de desconfiado.

- Você podia ir lá para casa. Conversar sobre as missões da Ordem.

- Melhor não, Tonks.

- Ah Remus, o que está se passando na sua cabeça? Nós só vamos conversar.

- Melhor não.

Os dois continuaram andando até ouvirem um estrondo vindo de uma lata de lixo e voz desconhecida do outro lado gritando:

- Espiões, peguem-nos.

Tudo foi muito rápido, um feixe de luz acertou Tonks na perna, ela foi segurada por Remus antes que chegasse ao chão.

- Tonks. – Ele murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se proteger dos feixes de luz.

- Eu estou bem. – Remus suspirou aliviado. Os feixes de luz cessaram durante segundos. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e se escondeu atrás com ela em uma árvore.

- Você consegue aparatar?

- Consigo, não foi nada.

- Então vamos para o seu apartamento.

Os feixes recomeçaram e os dois desaparataram, indo aparecer no apartamento bagunçado de Tonks.

_If you walk out on me_

_(Se você me deixar)_

_I´ m walking after you_

_(Eu vou atrás de você)_

Remus colocou Tonks no sofá. Na calça dela, perto da panturrilha, havia um rasgo. Notou o sangue dela.

- Não foi nada demais, Remus, acho que foi apenasum corte leve.

- É profundo, isso sim. Se tem uma coisa que eu entendoé sobre cortes. Mas nada que um bom feitiço cicatrizante não resolva. – Remus pegou a varinha e disse um feitiço fazendo com que o corte sumisse.

- Agora você está aqui. – Ela não conteve o sorriso.

- É. – Remus olhou em direção a janela.

- Remus, você sabe que não dá mais para disfarçar.

- O que?

- Eu quero e você também. E não adianta nos mantermos afastados, não vamos conseguir, eu sei que não.

- Não compreendo, Tonks. – Remus observou receoso ela se aproximar com leveza, sem que ele notasse, no momento em que ele curava o ferimento dela, Tonks assumiu sua aparência verdadeira.

- Compreende sim, apenas finge que não. – Ela se aproxima cada vez mais.

- Nymphadora... – Ela não se importou dele ter a chamado de Nymphadora, não naquele momento. Seus dedos já deslizavam pelos cabelos castanhos de Remus, este não tinha noção do que fazer. – Não, Tonks.

- Por favor, Remus, não me impeça, não faça isso comigo.

_Another heart cracked in two_

_(Outro coração é quebrado ao meio)_

_I´m on your back_

_(Estou atrás de você)_

Remus fez o que ela pediu. Sentiu os lábios macios de Tonks pressionarem os seus. Não resistindo mais, a abraçou forte, deixando que uma de suas mãos mexesse nos cabelos dela. O beijo foi interrompido por ele.

- Não podemos Tonks, não é certo.

- Esqueça isso, Remus. Eu não ligo se é certo ou não.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo. Os dois se sentaram no sofá, os beijos se aprofundavam. Remus não tinha controle de mais nada, só sabia que era maravilhoso beijar Tonks, sentir a pele macia dela e os lábios delicados. Deitaram no sofá, Remus por cima dela.

_I cannot be withou you, matter of fact_

_(Eu não posso ficar sem você, de fato)_

_I´m on your back_

_(Estou atrás de você)_

- Não Tonks, está errado. – Remus se levantou atordoado, sem entender por que agira assim.

- Remus, não faça isso. – Ela olhou com intensidade para ele.

- Tchau, Tonks.

- Não, Remus. – Mas era tarde e Remus já havia desaparatado. – Você nem colocou o feitiço anti aparataçao.

Ela se jogou no sofá, se sentindo deprimida e confusa. Sentia-se bem ao lado dele e agora que conseguia o que ansiava há muito tempo sentiu-se triste e um vazio dentro dela a partir do momento que Remus levantou-se de cima dela e desaparatou. Chorou, deixando sua angustia ir embora junto com as lágrimas.

_Another heart cracked in two_

_(Outro coração é quebrado ao meio)_

_I'm on your back_

_(Estou atrás de você)_

* * *

**N.A:** Minha primeira Remus e Tonks!Não queria me arriscar muito nesse shipper, mas quando eu vi o clipe da música me veio a idéia. Não era para sair exatamente assim, mas agora já foi. A parte quediz _"pensamento voam como borboleta"_ é de uma música do Pearl Jam, Even flow. Próximo final de semana eu coloco a continuação: **Aqui sem você.**


End file.
